N'abandonne jamais, continue de te battre
by DreamxImagination
Summary: C'est un OS, les personnages principaux seront Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger


OS – Draco – Hermione

Tout appartient a JKR, sauf l'histoire

Bonne lecture'

**Blabla de l'auteur ;**

Bon, voilà mon premier OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.. Si vous avez des remarques, des avis n'hésitez pas !

C'était une matinée ensoleillé, les enfants jouaient dans le jardin., les oiseaux chantaient.. Cela aurait pu être une journée parfaite, celle où elle aimait ce mettre dans son petit jardin avec un livre et s'abandonne dans une histoire imaginaire.. Oui, cela aurait pu être une journée parfaite.. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Plus rien n'était parfait, son look, son humeur, « sa famille ». Elle était dans sa chambre, les larmes coulaient abondamment, le paquet de mouchoir était épuisé depuis bien longtemps, mais Hermione était seule. Cette belle héroïne de guerre pour la quel la vie se promettait belle et insouciante, si elle avait su.. A bout de force, elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour voir ce que lui offrirait le reflet de son miroir aujourd'hui, toujours pareille, terne, triste, boursouflé, bleu.. Elle fit ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide en soufflant un bon coup. Il était partit au travaille depuis deux bonnes heures, aurore, Ron en avait rêvé. Mais comme ont dit, plus le pouvoir est fort, plus on en abuse. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie comme cela.. Ron et elle, cela avait pourtant si bien commencé. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps, 5 années a attendre qu'il l'a remarque, la guerre avait accéléré les choses. Elle l'aimait, tellement. Tout était parfait, la famille weasley était devenue sa deuxième famille, elle était constamment avec ses amies et Ron.. Puis, Ron et Harry ont intégré l'école pour devenir Auror, et Hermione l'école de médicomagie. Le cursus de Ron et Harry avait cependant été écourté, étant héro de guerre, il bénéficiait de bon nombre de passe droit. En devenant Auror, le comportement de Ron avait changer, ainsi que celui de son meilleur amis. Elle avait mit cela sur le compte du stress, puis Ron l'avait obligé a stoppé son école affirmant qu'il voulait prendre soin d'elle, doucement il a prit une emprise considérable sur sa vie, il voulait qu'elle soit dépendante financièrement de lui ce qui n'avait évidemment pas plu à la jolie brune. Mais, la situation n'était allée qu'en empirant, Harry prenait la défense de Ron, disant a Hermione qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort pour son couple et Ginny défendait son frère. Puis un soir, elle n'avait pas fait la vaisselle avant qu'il arrive, elle s'était occupé de sa bibliothèque. Il était dans une colère noir, Hermione n'avait jamais eu peur de rien ni de personne, mais ce soir la, elle avait eu peur, terriblement. Elle avait vue la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait se levé et se claqué violemment sur sa joue, sa tête était partie sur le côté vue la violence du coup. Le lendemain, il l'avait couvert de cadeau en s'excusant, puis un soir, il avait recommencé, encore et encore.. Hermione était couverte de bleu, chaque jours, chaque soirée.. Aujourd'hui, elle devait sortir pour allée chercher une commande pour Ron cher Gaichiffon, un magasin luxueux. Elle enfila un jean ainsi qu'un gros pull, l'hiver était froid et cela lui permettait de se camouflé. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour mettre une bonne dose de fond de teint sur son visage, elle se maquilla a peine et attrapa son sac. Elle marchait en baissant la tête, elle vivait dans une de ces banlieue chic qu'elle avait en horreur, elle arriva enfin a pré-au-lard et se dirigea directement vers le magasin. Une femme la détailla de haut en bas, lui montrant qu'elle n'avait rien a faire dans ce magasin.

« Je suis venue chercher la commande au nom de Weasley. » Crachais-je sèchement.

Soudain,le visage de cette dernière s'illumina comprenant qui elle était, et l'argent qu'elle avait. Elle tenta de lui vendre un nombre d'article incalculable, elle régla et se précipita pour sortir et évidemment elle rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un, elle allait tombé en arrière quand une poignet ferme la retint et la remit droite. Elle releva la tête et se noya dans un océan bleu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle bafouilla quelques excuses et s'apprêta a sortir quand la main qui l'avait rattrapé s'agrippa de nouveau a elle pour qu'elle fasse face a son interlocuteur. Elle en profita pour le détailler, le petit serpentard avait bien changer, déjà beau il ressemblait maintenant à un mannequin de magasine. Elle rougit en voyant son sourire en coin, qui signifiait sûrement « je te fais de l'effet Granger ? » Elle croisa les bras comme elle en avait l'habitude a Poudlard avec lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » Demanda la Gryffondor.

« Tu voudrais prendre un verre avec moi ? Pour se rappelé le bon vieux temps ? »

Je n'avais pas encore dit oui, qu'il me traînait aux trois ballais, nous nous installions a l'abri des regard. Je n'étais pas a l'aise du tous, je savais que si cette histoire de verre arrivait au oreille de Ron j'allais passé un sale cardeur.

« A voir tes yeux, je dirais que je te fais peur. » Pouffa le blond.

« Très drôle Malfoy. »

« On en est encore au nom de famille ? Tu sais que tu me brises le cœur ? » Lança ironiquement le serpentard.

« Pourquoi m'as tu emmené ici. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Dit il un sourire en coin

« Parce que tu me détestes depuis des années, que je suis une sang de bourbes et une miss je sais tous. »

« Bon. J'avais chercher a te voir il y a un moment, mais tu sembles encore plus difficile a rencontrer que le ministre, je.. Je voulais m'excuse. Me regarde pas comme sa Granger, on dirait que tu va faire une crise cardiaque. Non, disons que j'ai changer et une des étapes et de demandé pardon. »

« Je..Tu..Enfin..Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. »

« Je comprend. On change de sujet, j'ai entendue dire que tu suivais un cursus en médicomagie. »

« Oh, non, j'ai arrêté. Et toi tu fais quoi ? » Dit-elle en tentant de changer de sujet.

« Je suis avocat Granger, tu devrais le savoir, je suis plutôt réputé. Et comment ça tu as arrêté ? » Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh bien tu sais, les temps changent, je m'occupe de ma maison tous cela, Ron est auror donc voilà »

« Tu te fais entretenir ? Toi ? »

Les mots la frappaient en plein cœur, comment avait-elle pu devenir cette femme qu'elle avait en horreur ? Les larmes montaient, elle se leva précipitamment et transplana cher elle. Elle posa le sac sur la table et monta dans sa chambre, elle s'étala sur son lit, pleurant, encore. Les mots de Malfoy l'avait réveillé en quelques sortes, elle était lamentable, elle méritait mieux. Pas des personnes aussi fausses, méchantes.. Elle fut coupé de ses pensées par des coups sur la portes, elle se leva puis descendit, personne ne connaissait son adresse excepté les amis de Ron bien sur.. Elle s'attendait a tombé sur un gros lourd, comme d'habitude, elle fut surprise de voir Draco Malfoy sur le porche de sa maison. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas réfléchit, elle avait ouvert oubliant son moment de faiblesse, mais les larmes avaient retiré la crème cachant le coquard de la brunette, elle se rendit compte en voyant le regard de son ennemis de toujours. Elle tenta de refermer la porte, mais le serpentard avait été plus rapide et avait bloqué la porte avec son pied, il était entrée fermant la porte derrière lui, il cherchait ses mots, pendant qu'elle baissait la tête. Elle était faible, soumise..

« Qu'es-tu devenu ? » Réussis t-il a demandé.

« Rien, je ne suis rien. » Dit faiblement la gryffondor.

« Pourquoi tu ne part pas ? Enfin je veux dire, tu es Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, accessoirement meilleur amie de saint potter. »

« Je n'ai rien, je n'ai plus rien, plus personne.. Ron m'a fait arrêté ma formation, Harry et Ginny m'ont tourné le dos, la famille de Ron fait semblant de ne rien me voir et Ron il..Bref. »

« Il te frappe. » Cracha le blond.

« Tu devrais partir, il va revenir, je ne sais pas quand. »

« Je.. J'ai une grande maison, j'ai une chambre d'amis. Je n'aurais jamais pensé proposé cela à quelqu'un, mais vient, prend tes affaires, lâche le et refais ta vie. »

La gryffondor allait dire non, puis elle repensa a sa vie, a tous. Sans lui répondre, elle se leva, machinalement elle attrapa sa valise et mit toutes ses affaires, elle lança un sort et mit la valise minuscule dans sa poche. Elle descendait les escaliers une dernière fois, un sourire apparut sur son visage si longtemps triste, elle attrapa la main du serpentard et transplana a ses côté arriva dans une petite maison, lumineuse et chaleureuse, elle qui pensait entrée dans une maison a l'effigie de serpentard. Il avait lâché sa main et la fit visité la maison, elle s'étonna de ne voir aucune photo, de sa famille, d'Astoria Greengrass avec qui il était fiancé a l'époque de Poudlard. Il lui montra sa chambre et la laissa s'installer. Elle rangea ses affaires, elle souriait sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver goût a la vie.. Le soir venue, ils dînèrent ensemble, puis elle se coucha dans des draps de soie, elle s'endormit paisiblement, sans avoir peur du lendemain. A son réveille, elle se remémora doucement les événements de la veille, elle enfila un jogging et un t-shirt et descendit rejoindre son hôte. Elle fut surprise en se voyant en première page du journal, elle releva les yeux vers Malfoy qui arborait son éternelle sourire en coin.

« Ton petit amis a envoyé tous les aurors pour te retrouver. J'ai appelé Théo, il est Auror pour constater que tu n'as pas disparut sans pour autant dire où tu te trouves pour l'instant. »

« Euh.. Merci. »

« Oh pitié Granger, je voulais juste pas me retrouver avec plein d'Auror dans ma maison. »Dit-il en reprenant sa lecture.

Elle ne faisais pas attention a ses habituelles remarques, elle 'attrapais un pain au chocolat en se préparant un chocolat chaud, après avoir finit Malfoy décampa pour allé travaillé, elle profitais pour allée prendre un bon bain. elle me relaxais vraiment, elle étais détendue, sereine. Après une bonne heure dans le bain, la gryffondor se préparait et en profitait pour mettre une petite robe en laine, parfaite pour l'hiver. Depuis qu'elle était avec Ron, elle n'avait cessé de perdre du poids, les seuls vêtements qui lui allaient était ses robes et quelques t-shirt, mais il suffisait d'un sort pour rétrécir les vêtements. Elle enfila donc sa robe, ainsi que des petites bottines grise, en se baladant, elle trouva la bibliothèque du serpentard et attrapa un livre en s'installant dans le petit jardin avec un plaide. Tellement prise dans sa lecture, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas que son hôte était revenue suivit de Théodore Nott, elle continuait sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son épaule. Elle abandonna sa lecture et salua Nott. Le serpentard semblait asse surpris de la requête et ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il cachait la gryffondor.

« Il faudrait quand même que vous m'expliquiez ! »

« Cela ne te regarde pas Théo. » Cracha le serpentard.

« Laisse Malfoy. Je viens de fuir ma maison, je ne te donnerais pas les raisons, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve, ni lui, ni personne. J'ai besoin de reconstruire ma vie et par conséquent, je ne souhaite pas être en première page des magasines ! »

« D'accord, je vais voir mon chef et lui parlé. » Souffla le brun.

Draco lui proposa un verre, la gryffondor en profita pour allé se reposé, elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et au petit matin, en descendant, elle constata qu'elle ne faisait plus la une des journaux. Puis, les jours ont doucement défilé, voilà deux semaines qu'elle vivait avec Draco et leur rapport c'était nettement amélioré, ils avaient des conversations civilisés, et ils rigolaient même parfois. Ce soir, la brunette avait prévu un petit dîner pour remercier son nouvel amis son hospitalité. Le vin était dans les verres, le plats dans le four, il ne manquait que le blond. A son arrivée, il fut surpris par ce que lui avait préparé la jeune femme, puis son regard dévia vers elle, elle avait fait de gros effort, elle était simplement sublime, une robe noir qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes, des talons qui rendaient ses jambes interminable, ses boucles parfaite.. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la collocation avec elle puisse être si dur, elle était tellement désirable. Il avait prit l'habitude de la regarder, même quand elle portait un sweet et un jogging, qu'elle n'était pas coiffé et pas maquillé, il l'a trouvait belle. Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'installa a table, ils trinquèrent, il but une gorgé de vin tentant d'oublié les images d'elle peu habillé qui lui venait en tête. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, même quand il fit semblant d'apprécier le dîner qu'elle avait fait, mais elle avait rigolé en le goûtant a son tour et avait proposé des pizza. Ils étaient en train de débarrassé, elle faisait la vaisselle pendant qu'il essuyait, oui, vous avez bien lu, un Malfoy qui fait du mé , après s'être regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendants un long moment, le serpentard n'avait pas résisté et avait attrapé la brunette par les hanches en la plaquant contre lui, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était réputé pour être un dieux a tous les niveau, mais jamais il n'avait ressentis la sensation qu'il ressentait a ce moment, un Malfoy ne devait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il devait s'écarte, il le savait mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Leur baisé devenaient langoureux, rapidement, il souleva la jeune femme et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il lui enleva ses vêtements et constata que la jeune femme incroyablement belle, demeurait trop maigre. Elle venait de lui retiré son t-shirt et profitait du corps sculpté du jeune homme, dessinant avec ses doigts les tablettes dont il était si fier. Ils finirent dans le lit, mêlant caresse et tendresse. Lorsque qu'il la pénétra, il sentit quelques choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis, pourtant il en avait vue défilé des filles, des mannequins, des filles jolies. De son côté, la gryffondor qui avait toujours eu mal avec son ancien petit amis découvrait le plaisir qu'un homme pouvait procuré, la sensation de manqué d'air tellement le corps se convulse de plaisir. Il était érotique, tendre, il caressait chaque partie de son corps. Puis, elle sentit une secousse venir en elle, jamais elle n'avait ressentit du plaisir avec Ron, Le jeune homme ne tarda pas a rejoindre sa partenaire au comble de l'extase. Il retomba lourdement sur le côté, elle allait se relevé pour partir sachant que le serpentard ne voudrait rien, mais il attrapa son poignet et la ramena sur son torse. Épuisé, elle s'endormit dans ses bras sans savoir ce que l'avenir lui resservait, mais son avenir n'avait jamais semblé aussi beau.. A son réveille, le serpenard dormait toujours, soufflant un bon coup en imaginant sa réaction au réveille, elle s'extirpa du lit en attrapant ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, elle enfila ensuite ses vêtements tout en descendant, elle commençait a faire chauffé son chocolat quand elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches et un souffle chaud dans son cou, surprise elle se retourna pour faire face au beau blond. Elle se noyait dans l'océan bleu, il se pencha et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, même impressions que la veille.. Il recula un petit peu, un fin sourire au lèvres. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble, Hermione devait se rendre au ministère aujourd'hui pour réglé son histoire d'école et tenté de reprendre son cursus où elle l'avait laissé. Elle transplana directement dans les locaux, le rendez-vous c'était bien passé, elle n'avait juste pas passé les examens pour la dernière année ce qui ce ferait dans 3mois comme pour les élèves de l'école de médicomagie. Elle souriait, la vie était redevenue belle, en quelques semaines elle s'était retrouvé et elle avait retrouvé la vie qui lui manquait tant. Flânant a pré-au-lard, elle ne remarqua pas ses anciens « ami(e)s » et bouscula la personne qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son frère. Le jeune homme s'excusa jusqu'à ce qu'il la reconnaisse, il semblait abasourdis et un peu triste. La brune ne s'attarda pas et regarda si son ex compagnon était là, mais il semblait aux abonnés absent. Elle allait contourné le brun mais celui ci la retint pensant qu'il méritait des explications.

« Comment as-tu pu lui faire sa ? Il est dévasté, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi. » Dit froidement son amis.

« Comment ? Je rêve, c'est moi dans l'histoire qui ne pense qu'à moi ? » Demandais-je en haussant le ton. « Tu étais où ? Mon meilleur amis était où ? Oui dit moi Harry, où tu étais quand il est rentrée après votre soirée annuel il y a 5mois, quand il m'a tabassé parce que je n'avais pas remis la chaise a sa place ? Tu étais où quand je me suis caché dans la salle de bain ? Tu étais où quand je pleurais dans ma chambre ? Où étais-tu quand il m'a forcé a abandonné l'école ? Tu n'étais pas la, évidemment. Alors oui, maintenant je ne pense plus qu'à moi, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi Harry Potter ! Tu me dégoûtes, j'ai traversé tous pour toi et toi tu m'as laissé tombé. »

La jeune fille le contourna tout en abandonnant une grande partie de sa vie derrière elle. Elle respira un bon coup et partit la tête haute, elle rentra directement cher le Serpentard, elle fila dans sa chambre.. La journée passa rapidement, le blond fut étonné de ne pas voir la jeune fille dans le salon ou dehors, il monta donc a l'étage et trouva la brunette sur son lit en train de sangloté, son père lui avait longtemps répété que les personnes qui pleuraient étaient des faible, qu'il fallait les ignorés. Mais il n'en fit rien, il s'approcha du lit, il s'installa contre elle en la prenant dans ses bras, il la berçait doucement, comme le faisait sa mère le soir quand Lucius dormait. Elle finit par s'endormir. Au petit matin, le petit couple se réveilla, un sourire timide sur ses lèvres, Hermione s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils descendirent et s'installèrent pour déjeuner, il n'était pas revenue sur le sujet de la veille pour ne pas rendre triste la gryffondor. Le hiboux de Draco tapa à la porte déposant quelques lettres et la gazette du sorcier. Il entreprit d'ouvrir son courrier pendant que la jeune fille attrapait la gazette pour voir ce que racontait Skeeter, elle ne fut pas déçut.

_«** Un héros de guerre violent et méchant**._

_Mes cher lecteurs, étant dévoué à mes lecteurs j'ai enquêté après avoir entendue des bruits concernant un certain...RONALD WEASLEY, oui vous avez bien lu mes lecteurs adorés. Dans la journée d'hier, un de mes informateurs m'a indiqué avoir entendue une altercation entre deux héros, Harry Potter, l'élu et Hermione Granger. La jeune femme, après avoir été quitté par Harry avait jeté son dévolu sur Ronald Weasley, il semblerait que la demoiselle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, il semblerait que le jeune homme soit d'une grande violence et l'aurait a de nombreuses fois défiguré. Vous vous doutez que je n'y ai d'abord pas cru, cela va s'en dire. Mais tôt dans la mâtiné, j'ai croisé Ronald Weasley, le jeune homme arborait un énorme coquard a l'œil, après m'être renseigne, il semblerait que l'élu soit allé cher le jeune homme pour défendre sa belle, si ce n'est pas chevaleresque.. Je vais continué d'enquêté ardûment pour vous, RS » _

Après avoir terminée sa lecture, Hermione semblait ailleurs, voyant sa gêne, son petit amis attrapa le journal, en finissant sa lecture, il rigole jaune puis reprit contenance. Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille, il attrapa sa main tout en faisant des petits cercles sur celle ci, la jeune fille tourna son visage vers lui, il s'attendait a des larmes, de la colère, mais non. Elle semblait heureuse.. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, finalement la vie s'annonçait belle.. Lui qui s'attendait a ne vivre qu'une vie terne et monotone commençait à découvrir un sentiment inconnue, Elle qui pensait vivre avec Ron toute sa vie découvrait l'amour, le vrai. L'amour ce sentiment où on ne donne rien en échange, où l'on a rien a prouvé..

**3ans plus tard...**

Dans un magasin moldu, Hermione faisait les boutiques avec Théodore Nott et Harry Potter qui ne semblait pas très heureux d'être là. Il faut dire que porter les paquets de Mademoiselle Granger n'était pas une mince a faire. Draco avait réussit a ne pas passé la journée avec eux, il faut dire qu'il était au ministère pour une affaire secrète. Hermione devenait gaga devant des petits oursons, elle hésitait depuis maintenant 15 minutes mettant a rude épreuves la patiente de ses amies. Harry était revenue dans la vie de la brunette quelques jours après leur dispute, ils s'était expliqué et puis après des excuses et un long câlin tous c'était arrangé.. Harry c'était séparé de Ginny, la jeune femme avait dénigré sa meilleure amie et défendue son frère et il n'avait pu cautionné ce comportement, son frère avait d'ailleurs quitté la ville pour s'installe près de son frère Charly en abandonnant ses responsabilités.. Il vivait aujourd'hui une belle histoire d'amour avec Cho Chang, son premier coup de cœur De son côté, Théodore Nott était devenue très amie avec la jeune femme, elle était devenue très présente dans sa vie après une déception amoureuse, il était venue voir Draco mais le jeune homme était encore au travail, et Hermione lui avait chaleureusement proposé un chocolat chaud. Leur amitié c'était fait naturellement et était devenue très solide.. La gryffondor avait d'ailleurs rencontré Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini qui était des amies de Draco, d'abord réticent, les liens c'étaient tissé normalement. Ce couple n'avait cessé d'évolué, même si a ce moment précis, Harry et Théo détestait Draco Malfoy, oui Hermione était tombé enceinte il y a maintenant 8mois, les deux jeunes hommes supportaient depuis une heure les méandres de la jeune femme pour la peluche violette ou la peluche rose. La vie n'avait jamais parût si belle.. Après avoir acheté les deux peluches sous le regard médusé de ses amies. Ils l'avaient ramené cher elle, Draco n'avait pas tardé, en prenant sa fiancé dans ses bras, touchant son ventre pour sentir son bébé. Il espérait avoir un petit garçon, il ne savait pas pourquoi, même si c'était une fille il serait heureux, mais avec un garçon il pourrait lui apprendre le Quidditch, comment dragué les filles bien sur.. Le dernier mois était passé a une vitesse ahurissante, Hermione était en train de broyer la main de son petit amis, puis enfin la sage femme attrapa le nouveau née, elle le nettoya et l'amena dans les bras de sa maman. Une jolie petite fille, Draco regardait tendrement les deux amours de sa vie, jamais il n'avait pensé être si heureux.. Après quelques heures, le poupon ouvrit ses beau yeux, l'un était d'un bleu magnifique, l'autre d'un brun noisette. Un petit peu de maman et de papa.. Ils étaient heureux, une belle et tendre vie s'annonçait..∞


End file.
